My Anime Boy
by Elldenk
Summary: Mungkin Jungkook tidak pernah bermimpi akan mengikuti kontes Cosplay, apalagi ketika awalnya ia bahkan telah terkena tipu daya wajah polos dengan tingkah konyol yang selalu dilakukan pacar cantiknya itu. Mengubah kegiatan monoton Jeon Jungkook dihari minggu yang sedikit lembab, iya Jepang sedang musim hujan. [BadSummary! KookV! GS!Tae Top!Kook Touka!Tae Kaneki!Kook Oneshoot! Fluff]


WARNING! This is KOOKV fanfiction with GS Taehyung.  
DLDR! Kook!Top Tae!Bott  
Ratingnya aman kook/?

Ini remake juga ya, jadi kalau masih ada typo ell minta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya :v  
FF ini udah tercipta sebelum ell lihat Taehyung style nya look alike kaneki banget waktu lalu :v  
Tapi, disini Jungkook yang jadi korban atas segala yang dilakukan taetae nanti :'v in real life, Taehyung yang jadi kaneki, tapi disini ell bikin Jungkook karena dia dominan disini :v

Maaf kalo gak nyambung dan gak ngena, tapi ell sudah peringatkan diawal yakan.

Jadi silahkan dibaca saja :D

ENJOT/?

Eh,

ENJOY Maksudnya :v

.

.

.

Ini hanya sepenggal kisah manis tentang Kim Taehyung yang selalu mengkhayalkan pacarnya menjadi tokoh anime kesukaan.

Gadis jepang berambut pendek sebahu itu tengah mengotak-atik laptop lucunya yang berwarna pink terang.

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang kadang berubah tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa, berbinar, tersenyum dan bahkan ekspresi exited pun keluar ketika beberapa fanart muncul dilayar. Dia suka anime, berbeda dengan sang pacar yang hanya menjalani kehidupan anak kuliahan biasanya.

"Baiklah, ini yang kubutuhkan." Ketika imajinasinya telah terpenuhi ia mencatat beberapa hal yang 'ia butuhkan'. Entah apa itu, karena Taehyung buru-buru menutup bukunya ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Sebelum orang itu melangkah mendekati, secepat kilat ia melipat laptop pink lucunya.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Pria jangkung dengan kacamata ramping diwajah tampannya menghampiri Taehyung yang terduduk dimeja belajarnya dengan laptop tertutup. Sebentar ia mengecup ujung kepala gadisnya lalu meletakan ransel yang sejak tadi nangkring dipunggungnya.

"Hanya surfing internet saja Kookie.." Cepat Taehyung bangkit dengan menggenggam kedua tangan sang pacar yang ia sebut Kookie.

Pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang itu merasakan Taehyung merengkuh dan memeluknya. Kemudian kedua lengan panjang tersebut membalas rematan dipunggungnya dengan pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman menurut Taehyung.

"Tidak biasanya gadis-ku semanja ini." Cubitan lembut pun menyentuh pipinya. Sekilas Taehyung terkikih sendiri didalam pelukan.

"Aku ingin akhir pekan ini kau bersamaku seharian penuh." Gadis manis itu mendongkak, menatap pria tampan berhidung mancung dihadapannya.

Jeon Jungkook. Pria itu mengkerutkan alisnya, nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ano, bagaimana ya.." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal dan secepat kilat simpang 4 pun muncul disudut kening Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus meninggalkan dulu komunitas fotografer mu itu demi aku dong Kookie-san!" Dengan logat Jepang yang kental, Taehyung mengkerutkan bibirnya hingga sanggup membuat Jungkook semakin menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku akan marah lho!" Kini kepala dengan rambut hitam itu tidak gatal lagi akibat kalimat tersebut. Walaupun terkesan lucu dan menggemaskan tapi percayalah, tidak seorang pun yang akan tahan dengan sikap ngambeknya seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan tidak Jungkook yang sudah 1 tahun ini menjadi pacarnya.

"A-a.. Ya tentu saja! Akan aku turuti!" Dengan pose berhormatnya Jungkook pun membuat Taehyung terkikih hingga sebuah gigi runcing yang lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya terlihat. Jungkook ikut terkikih lalu mengecup bibir lembut itu untuk waktu yang lama, beberapa detik kikihan tak terdengar lalu yang terlihat hanya Taehyung yang merona dengan ekspresi pout lucunya.

"Astaga manis sekali cewek-ku."

"Kookie.."

"Haha iya.. Iya aku tak akan menggoda lagi."

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Sangat cerah untuk musim hujan di Jepang. Jungkook memasuki rumah sang pacar dengan payung hitam yang kemudian bersandar disamping pintu, terlihat sedikit basah lalu pria itu melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Taetae-Chan?"

"Aku disini Kookie-San." Terdengar suara dari kamar mandi, cepat Jungkook mendaki tangga untuk menuju kesana. Pasalnya, kamar mandi ada didekat kamar tidur Taehyung. Karena Jungkook yang mendengarnya dari atas, maka tidak salah lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kookie memasuki kamar mandi yang serba putih itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Disana nampak Taehyung yang membawa kursi putar dari dapur tepat meletakan didepan kaca washtafel.

"Duduk sini."

"Heh?"

"Sini..!" Akhirnya setelah berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan pacarnya, Jungkook pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Walaupun hatinya masih gundah dan kebingungan.

"Aku mau diapain nih?" Jungkook bertanya ketika Taehyung memakaikan sebuah kain tipis hingga menutupi sebagian tubuhnya kebelakang.

Gadis itu mengikatkan tali dari masing-masing ujung dileher pacarnya.

Mau apa dia? Seperti pegawai salon saja tingkahnya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Jangan tanya-tanya terus.." Taehyung terkekeh tanpa suara dari tempatnya.

Perlahan ia memijat kepala Jungkook, rasanya memang nyaman dan terbukti dari Jungkook yang terlihat menutup matanya mencoba menikmati.

"Oke deh.."

Beberapa menit Taehyung memijat kepala Jungkook, pria yang mudah tidur itu pun akhirnya terlelap tanpa sadar. Sepertinya bukan hanya akibat pijatan Taehyung saja, karena Jungkook adalah seorang photographer yang produktif maka pemotretan hingga tengah malam pun selalu terjadi. Alhasil, ia selalu kekurangan tidur. Hingga kini kantung matanya membuat para kawan dikampus memberikan ia julukan panda.

"Sudah tidur lho? Ehehe.." Cepat Taehyung memasangkan earphone dengan gerakan pelan ditelinga Jungkook. Sekedar menghindari pacarnya yang terkejut akibat suara-suara yang akan ditimbulkannya nanti.

Kini earphone sudah terpasang, lalu Taehyung berlari kecil keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali dengan membawa peralatan yang baru dia beli tadi siang.

2 kotak pewarna rambut dengan jenis yang sama dan peralatan untuk menunjang keatifitasnya hari ini ia taruh disamping washtafel.

Setelah memasang sarung tangan karet berwarna hitam dikedua tangan mungilnya. Taehyung membuka 1 box hair color dan mencampur krim pewarna dengan oxydan yang sudah ditakar.

Gadis itu mengaduknya, sambil sesekali melirik Jungkook yang terlelap dengan earphone ditelinga.

"Kau lucu jika sedang tidur.." Seperti tidak ingin berhenti terkekeh Taehyung menatap pacar tampannya yang tertunduk sambil menutup mata.

Seperti adonan kue yang terlihat lezat, Taehyung sempat menjilat bibirnya ketika menatap krim pewarna didalam mangkuk.

Kemudian, dimulailah.. Pewarnaan rambut ala nona Kim Taehyung. Dan sepasang tanduk berwarna merah pun muncul dikepalanya.

"Ehehe.."

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa sedikit dingin dan lengket ketika Jungkook mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Suara musik klasik yang hampir membuatnya tertidur kembali tetap berputar, tanpa sadar ia sudah terlentang dengan kepala bersandar dipinggir washtafel. Saat Jungkook membuka mata, Taehyung nampak menduduki pahanya. Tunggu, apa yang sedang dia lakukan diatas tubuh Jungkook?

"Ano? Taetae-chan.."

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung dengan tangannya yang sibuk menyiram rambut Jungkook dengan gagang shower menatap pria dibawahnya sekilas. Bagaimana bisa ia menaiki Jungkook dengan wajah polos itu?

Sebelumnya Taehyung memutar kursi tempat Jungkook tertidur lalu memperpendek kursi serbaguna tersebut dan menyandarkannya ke pinggir washtafel.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa mencuci rambutku?" Jungkook yang dengan hati-hati tidak menggerakan kepalanya bermaksud agar tak tersiram akhirnya sedikit terguyur dibagian kening.

"Eh, diam saja.." Taehyung meletakan gagang shower lalu meraih handuk kecil disampingnya, kemudian mengelap wajah Jungkook yang basah. "Rambutmu kotor waktu kupijat, jadi aku cuci saja biar bersih."

"Aku kan baru keramas tadi pagi."

.

.

Ngek

.

.

Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada Jungkook. Ia menarik hidung mancung itu dengan jarinya yang sudah terbebas dari sarung karet tadi.

"Sudah diam saja!"

"Bau apa ini?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengkerutkan alisnya menatap Taehyung, sedangkan gadis manis itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman samarnya.

"Itu bau cat rambut. Kamu tak lihat apa?" Dengan sepasang alis yang bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah dan arah bola mata yang menunjuk rambutnya sendiri, Taehyung memberi kode keras pada pacarnya. "Aku mewarnai rambutku, lihat.. Warna mencolok begini sampai gak sadar pas datang tadi!" Gadis itu menekankan kalimatnya, membuat Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya.

"Oh ya... Ehehe.."

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Aku mengantuk berat saat kesini."

"Makanya sekarang sampai ketiduran ya?" Taehyung bertanya memojokan dan Jungkook hanya mampu mengusap pipi tembam itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Iya, maaf.. Semalam harus pemotretan."

"Sampai malam?" Gadis itu menunjuk dengan tangan basahnya, membuat beberapa tetes air membasahi kemeja hitam Jungkook.

Pria tampan dengan rambut putih itu mengangguk.

"Yasudah, nanti kau tidur disini saja."

Heh, tumben tidak memarahiku?

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ah, iya."

"Sekarang aku keramasin kamu dulu." Kembali Taehyung meraih gagang shower dan menyalakannya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai malam dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kini Taehyung sudah kembali berdiri sambil mengeringkan rambut sang pacar, dengan tanpa membalikan kembali Jungkook yang tampak tidak curiga Taehyung mengatur rambut kering handuk itu dengan hair dryer.

"Rambutmu mencolok sekali, biru keunguan begitu." Jungkook menyentuh helaian rambut Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Iya, aku mau cosplay ehehe.."

"Cosplay? Tumben.." Jungkook melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kini tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari lingkupan kain panjang yang Taehyung pasangkan. Entah untuk apa, Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan menggunakan itu untuk mengeramasinya. Tapi saat keramas tadi ia sudah tidak menggunakan benda tersebut.

"Ya, baru terpikirkan sekarang lho.." Taehyung merapikan rambut lebat itu dan menyisir poni yang baru saja ia buat dengan tangannya. "Wah, cantik sekali."

"Apanya yang cantik? Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Shampo tadi membuat rambutmu lebih mudah diatur." Taehyung terkikik kemudian ia mendekatkan hidungnya pada poni Jungkook. "Menghilangkan baunya juga."

Pria yang terduduk menaikan sebelah alis.

"Bau apa?" Kecurigaan Jungkook mulai timbul ketika Taehyung malah terkikik menatap rambutnya yang baru dikeramas.

Cepat-cepat ia berbalik, dengan kursi yang dapat berputar 360 derajat itu Jungkook tepat menghadap kaca tidak sampai 1 detik.

"TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar, Jungkook nampak memangku bantal kecil dibawah sikutnya. Ia berkaca pada cermin seukuran telapak tangan milik pacarnya, sedangkan Taehyung malah asyik mengobrak abrik sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?" Dengan wajah pucat nan suramnya Jungkook menyentuh helaian rambut putihnya yang nampak seperti kakek Toyoki si penjual ikan dipasar.

Sebenarnya ia bukan kesal maupun marah, tapi jika penampilannya seperti ini ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan kawan-kawan juga akan menertawakan perubahan ekstreem rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadi gadis anime sendirian kkk." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook tepat dihadapannya dengan kotak aneh berwarna hitam yang ia letakan disamping.

"Apalagi sekarang..?" Dengan nada lesu Jungkook menatap gadisnya yang sangat nakal ini. Oh, ayolah sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mewarnai rambut hingga seperti ini.

"Mari berdandan!"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya jika Taehyung tidak mengancam Jungkook dengan omelannya mungkin pria ini tidak akan merasakan sapuan berbagai macam bahan kimia bernama makeup itu dikulitnya.

Wajahnya sudah cukup pucat, kini bahkan nampak seperti mayat yang baru meninggal kemarin malam.

"Kulitmu bagus, maka dari itu warnanya jadi merata." Entah apa yang tengah dibicarakan Taehyung, pacarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti -tidak mau tau sebenarnya-. Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan wajah dongkol yang tidak tersembunyikan.

"Aku tidak mau pakai itu." Jungkook menggeleng ketika Taehyung mengeluarkan dua pasang softlens dari tasnya. Jungkook tidak tau benda itu, tapi beberapa kali ia sempat melihat Taehyung menggunakan benda yang sama seperti yang ini.

"Kenapa? Ayolah! Kaneki matanya tidak coklat seperti itu.." Ketika Jungkook hendak kembali melarikan diri, dengan cepat Taehyung menarik kerahnya dari belakang. "Kemarilah, tidak akan sakit!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"KEMARI~"

"Tuhan-"

"Buka matamu, Kookie-san!" Taehyung berhasil menyudutkannya ditepi tempat tidur, gadis itu menduduki paha Jungkook yang selalu membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik jika Taehyung melakukannya. Dengan lensa yang cukup besar dari biasanya, Taehyung membuka mata kiri Jungkook dengan jemarinya yang lain. Pria itu terlihat takut-takut untuk membuka matanya, hingga Taehyung harus menarik hidung mancung dihadapannya dengan gemas.

"Tidak akan sakit. Cukup buka saja matamu."

"Tapi itu besar sekali, mataku kan kecil." Dengan nada frustasi yang kentara, Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat. Mengatasi seorang Taehyung sangat menguras energi. Ia tidak boleh melawan, karena itu akan membuat gadis nya semakin kesal.

"Mata ghoul kan merah dan hitam. Jadi wajar saja."

"Kau harus berhenti menonton anime." Dengan nada pasrahnya Jungkook membuka mata perlahan, membiarkan Taehyung menarik kelopak mata bawahnya guna memasukan softlens yang sudah ada diujung jari lentik itu.

"Akan kupikirkan. Ehehe."

.

.

.

"Aku tampak seperti iblis." Jungkook terduduk didepan lemari kaca milik pacarnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada ketika Taehyung datang membawa sisir dan gunting.

"Apalagi?" Dengan nada lesu Jungkook menoleh, menatap pantulan Taehyung asli dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan memotongnya."

"Memotong apa?!" Cepat Jungkook menyambar dengan pertanyaan, sebelah alisnya naik dengan annoying.

"Rambutmu, ini kan kurang pas sebagai Kaneki." Taehyung membalas dengan nada yang lembut sambil menyandarkan kepala Jungkook didadanya. Jemari lentik itu menyapu helaian surai putih sang pacar dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Memang aku bisa apa?."

Lagi, entah kesekian kali Taehyung terkekeh puas hari ini.

"Kookie-san memang yang terbaik." Kemudian gadis itu mengecup kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

.

.

.

"Memang untuk apa sih jadi cosplay begini? Cuma buat foto saja ribet sekali." Jungkook mengoceh dengan beberapa helai rambut putihnya yang berjatuhan didepan wajah. Taehyung yang memang sudah mendandani diri sebagai Touka Kirishima hanya terkekeh sambil terus menata guntingannya.

"Kan gak cuma foto lho Kookie-san."

"Terus?" Entah keberapa kalinya Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengkerutkan alis, namun hal itu selalu membuatnya kebingungan. Berbakat sekali dia membuat orang lain terkejut seperti ini.

"Akan ada festival cosplay di Kyoto. Maka dari itu kita harus berdandan seperti ini."

"Hah?"

"Ehehe"

Sudah cukup, Jungkook bahkan telah merelakan tubuhnya sebagai kelinci percobaan Taehyung bersama imajinasinya. Ia tidak mau marah-marah dan mengomel terus.

Terserah pacar nya saja.

Jungkook sudah tidak mungkin melawan kehendak perempuan yang notabennya selalu benar.

Iya, perempuan selalu benar!

'Ya Tuhan' hati kecilnya hampir menangis konyol hari ini.

Setelah rambutnya, lalu wajahnya dan kini festival cosplay di Kyoto.

Hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Maskernya jangan dipakai terus dong Kookie-san." Taehyung dengan rambut biru keunguannya menggandeng Jungkook yang nampak malu-malu saat mereka turun dari mobil. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan masker hitam yang menempel diwajah pacarnya, walaupun pria tampan itu tinggi menjulang, ia tetap tidak ingin berhenti menggapainya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku memakainya. Makeup ini terlalu mencolok." Tepat setelah lidahnya mengucapkan kata terakhir, Taehyung menyambar Masker hitam itu dengan tangannya lalu mengantongi benda tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Tidak kok Kookie-san. Kau tampan dan keren."

"Hey ayolah Taetae-chan." Pria itu melotot dengan lensa Ghoul dimata kirinya, membuat Taehyung semakin tergoda untuk menghindari lengan panjang yang sedang mencoba merebut kembali masker tersebut.

"Tidak mau."

Dengan beberapa orang yang berkeliaran disekitarnya Jungkook nampak memeriksa lingkungan sekitar.

"Cepat kembalikan."

"Tidak Mau Kookie-san, tetaplah seperti ini Oke?"

Kemudian mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju studio tempat kontes diadakan, taman kota Kyoto memang sangat ramai sore ini. Membuat Jungkook agak risih akibat tatapan takjup beberapa orang yang lewat disekitarnya.

Sekelompok gadis nampak melihatnya dengan tatapan genit, dan beberapa kali Taehyung bergantian menatap Jungkook. Pacarnya genit juga jika ditatap seperti itu oleh para gadis, tidak tahukah dia selama ini Taehyung memperhatikannya? Dengan wajah kesal, Taehyung memakaikan kembali masker yang baru beberapa menit tadi dia rebut.

"Pakai masker saja, kau jangan menatap gadis lain!"

Kini giliran Jungkook yang terkekeh, Pria itu nampak memperhatikan Taehyung dari balik masker.

"Katanya tadi tidak usah pakai masker?"

"Itu kan tadi Kookie-san."

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Sudah jelas sekali, Ih!"

"Hahaha.." Dengan gemas Jungkook merangkul gadisnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Akibat Jungkook yang menolak keras Taehyung yang menganjurkan mereka untuk menjadi salah satu peserta Cosplay, kini gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah kesalnya yang tidak juga lenyap. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya asyik memandangnya dengan kamera dslr menggantung dileher.

"Ayolah jangan marah, kita foto-foto saja bagaimana?"

"Aku marah Lho Kookie-san."

"Aku tau, tapi setidaknya masih ada pemilihan foto cosplay terbaik di sns kan? Jangan sedih."

Taehyung menatap sang pacar yang terduduk disampingnya, mereka bersandar disebuah kursi panjang dan menghindar dari kerumunan manusia yang berdandanan seperti karakter anime lainnya. Sebenarnya menghindarkan Jungkook dari tatapan takjup gadis-gadis cosplayer genit yang berdandanan seksi seperti tadi.

Walaupun Jungkook mendapatkan wajah tampan yang mirip dengan kaneki adalah berkat gadis manis itu, tapi Taehyung tetap menyesali perbuatannya. Tidak dapat disangka-sangkajika Jungkook akan semenarik perhatian begini.

"Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi kesuatu tempat untuk pemotretan saja. Ayo." Dengan nada seperti membujuk anak kecil Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung penuh dengan kelembutan. Ya kalian tau, wanita butuh diperlakukan seperti seorang puteri dan Taehyung juga begitu. Setelah 13 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan yang serius ini, Jungkook mulai memahami karakter manis gadisnya itu dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka memasuki mobil lalu pergi menuju distrik suram dibelahan kota. Mengingat bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang fotografer profesional, ia juga harus memilih tempat yang proposional juga untuk tema cosplay anime seperti ini. Jungkook mengetahui beberapa riwayatnya, akibat Taehyung yang berceloteh tidak mau diam didalam mobil.

Kini, disinilah mereka. Sebuah gedung kosong tanpa kaca dengan belasan lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan leluasa mereka memasuki gedung tersebut dan Jungkook harus kembali direpotkan oleh kekasihnya yang ketakutan.

"Cosplay nya Touka-chan, nyali nya masih Taetae-chan."

"Eh, apa sih?" Taehyung yang semula merengut dibalik lengan Jungkook tiba-tiba melompat dari tempatnya, berlagak tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Walau padahal ia masih menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu jauh dari pacarnya.

"Tidak usah takut, ini masih sore, belum malam." Ingin rasanya Taehyung menyangkal hal tersebut namun perkataan Jungkook selalu benar dan membuatnya mati kutu. Jika ia menyangkal maka Jungkook akan semakin memojokannya. Jadi ia memilih diam saja dan mengikuti kemanapun Jungkook melangkah.

"Ini tempatnya, cocok sekali. Ayo, Touka-san. Mari mulai berpose." Jungkook menarik Taehyung dari tempatnya lalu mengarahkan model amatirnya untuk berpose. Pasalnya walaupun Taehyung memiliki kekasih seorang fotografer handal tapi Jungkook tidak pernah memotretnya sebagai model seperti ini. Namun sebuah keuntungan baginya yang hanya seorang amatir dapat difoto secara cuma-cuma oleh Jungkook-san. Ehehe.

Taehyung terkikik didalam hati.

"Ikuti kataku, ya."

"Hem!" Gadis itu mengangguk dengan patuh dan mimik yang sudah kembali berubah pada keadaan semula, ceria dan sedikit annoying. Ya, Mungkin itu adalah daya tariknya bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, dan mereka sudah kembali hinggap dirumah.

Taehyung tinggal sendirian, akibat ayah dan ibunya yang merelakan dia berkuliah diluar kota. Ia ingin mandiri katanya.

Didalam kamar, Jungkook yang telah mati-matian melepas lensa kontak dimatanya -dengan bantuan Taehyung tentu saja- Kini tengah mengotak-atik laptop kesayangan dimeja belajar. Sedangkan Taehyung. Gadis itu masih membasuh wajahnya didalam kamar mandi, dan tanpa sadar memasuki kamar dengan kaki yang basah.

BLUG

"AW!"

"EH? Ada apa?" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tergeletak dengan handuk yang menyampir dibahunya. Cepat ia menghampiri lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan satu tangan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tidak hati-hati begitu. Ada yang sakit?"

"Ehehe, tidak ada, hanya terpeleset."

"Astaga Taetae-chan." Entah Jungkook yang bodoh ataukah Taehyung yang terlalu polos, tapi sepertinya bukan karena Jungkook bersikap bodoh akibat dirinya memilih seorang Taehyung untuk menemani setiap minggu sore nya seperti ini. Ya, cinta tidak memandang apapun, bukan karena Jungkook hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari kepolosan Taehyung. Namun sikapnya yang menyenangkan membuat Jungkook merasa sangat nyaman berada disisinya. Walaupun, tingkah konyol gadis itu selalu membuat Jungkook tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano, kau sedang apa sih Kookie-san." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dengan piyama tidurnya yang bercorak hello kitty. Ia memeluk lelaki jangkung itu dari belakang dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah ia perbuat.

"Editing. Biar lebih sempurna lo, Taetae-chan." Wajah serius dengan kacamata itu tampak bersinar terkena cahaya laptop. Begitupun dengan kepala diatas bahunya, Taehyung nampak antusias dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Wah! Sugoii~ Kookie-san!"

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya ketika Taehyung masih asyik dengan hasil editing pacarnya yang dia pikir sangat bagus. Ya seorang fotografer harus bisa mengedit, dan Jungkook memiliki bakat tersebut sejak masih duduk dibangku SMP.

Beberapa kali pria itu mengecup pipi lembut disampingnya.

"Apakah sudah pas?"

"Apanya?"

"Editannya."

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar laptop lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ini bagus banget lo, Kookie-san. Kkkk"

"Kalau begitu kau kirim fotonya, aku mau ganti baju dan mandi. Ini gerah sekali, kau tau." Jungkook segera bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ehehe, maaf ya Kookie-san."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Taehyung terbangun dengan Jungkook yang tergeletak diatas lantai, gadis itu berjalan setengah sadar untuk mengecek website cosplay dilaptop. Beberapa detik Taehyung mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan tiba-tiba..

"AAAAAA KOOKIE-SAN!"

Akibat jeritan yang melengking itu Jungkook nampak terlonjak hebat dari tempatnya. Dengan rambut acak-acakan ia menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dahulu meloncat-loncattidak jelas.

"Ada apa Taetae-chan? Kau mengejutkanku tau."

"Ano, Kita-"

"Apa?" Kentara sekali nada penasaran dalam pertanyaannya, cepat Jungkook mendekati apa yang membuat Taehyung menjerit begitu kencang tapi sebelum ia membulatkan mata Taehyung segera memeluknya.

"Kita menang! Kita menang! Yeah!" Nampak tertera disana beberapa pemenang kontes cosplay tersebut, dan couple Kaneki x Touka mereka memenangkan posisi pertama.

 _Tidak buruk_. Tidak buruk katamu?!

Jungkook juga merasakan kebahagiaan Taehyung. Entah kenapa kikikan gadis itu selalu membuatnya ingin ikut tertawa, dan mungkin ini juga sebagian dari kepuasannya sebagai fotografer dan editor handal? Oh Jungkook bukan sombong, dia hanya mengapresiasikan diri sendiri saja.

"Hadiahnya lumayan untuk persiapan bulan depan nanti." Taehyung melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Jungkook yang masih belum mencerna pernyataannya.

"Persiapan apa?"

Cepat Taehyung menyalakan sebuah lagu dari salah satu girlband asal negara tetangga yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook kenal dari speaker kecil disamping ranjang.

"Lagu apa itu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Yes or No. Nine Muses." Dengan senyuman nakalnya Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau itu, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ya, ini." Taehyung memperlihatkan sepasang couple dengan wajah yang sama-sama manis itu didepan wajah Jungkook. "Ulzzang. Kita akan jadi Ulzzang couple setelah aku membeli segala persiapannya dengan uang itu."

Sedangkan Jungkook melongo dengan wajah tak percaya Taehyung malah kembali terkikik dengan wajah manisnya.

"Oh, Shit."

.

.

.

.

END :V

Entah ini apaan, sorry banget udah bikin kalian kecewa dengan fanfic baru ini :v *sungkem  
Seperti yang sudah dibilang sebelumnya, ini adalah ff remake dari orific yang ell buat beberapa tahun/? Lalu. Maka dari itu maaf kalau masih ada typo dan kesalahan di namanya ;v soalnya filter di ms word suka melewatkan beberapa part wkwk  
Iya, betul, ini akibat ell yang malas edit *sungkem (2)

Ini buat selingan juga sebenernya, biar kalian gak bosen nunggu ff yg masih on going.

Thanks for reading ya, jika ada saran atau masukan silahkan sekalian cantumin di kolom review XD


End file.
